Navidad, navidad ¡Toma navidad!
by D-Naruto
Summary: Fic de humor. Locuras. Paranoia total. Aquí no hay amor... Bueno, un poco. Risas aseguradas. Una historia de navidad que rompe con todo.


**Versión editada de este fanfic de humor. El primero en mi cuenta y, posiblemente, el último. No se me da bien este tipo de historias, es un hecho. Gracias por leer. ¡A reír!  
**

**Fic de humor: Navidad, navidad… ¡toma navidad!**

**Disclaimer/** Pero, ¿qué título es ése para un fic?

**D_Naruto/** Ejem ¬¬

**Disclaimer/** En fin, tener que trabajar para leer cosas así…

**D_Naruto/** (Saca un hacha de guerra con mirilla telescópica y pone cara rara)

**Disclaimer/** ¡Shit! O_oU. Bue-bueno, pu-pues… ¿podrías dejar de apuntarme con eso, onegai? ^^U. Bien, como decía… éste es un fic-parodia del día de navidad. Los personajes pertenecen a quien los haya creado. Y la… historia tan genial ^^U… pertenece a éste mi nii-sama… jejeje (El disclaimer sale por patas, sin dejar rastro).

**D_Naruto/** (Cargado con un bazoka de última generación) Pues va a ser que ése no vuelve más, bwajajajaja ò.ó

**Las situaciones que continúan son obra de mi imaginación. Las explicaciones y gestos van entre paréntesis. Kishimoto, gracias por los personajes, muahaha (me quedo con Sakura :P). Disfruten de la paranoia.**

**Nota: Otros personajes que salen tampoco me pertenecen.**

Diciembre de 2005. Día 25 (sin rimas tontas, por favor ¬¬U). Aldea de Konoha. Ocho de la mañana. Afuera hace un frío infernal (¿Frío infernal? Eso es un recurso estilístico de ésos, ¿no? ) ¬¬U Sí, es eso. En la habitación de Naruto suena el despertador.

**Despertador/** Navidad, navidad… dulce navidad. Ahora en inglés: Oh Sweet Christmas at the tree… White Christmas…

**D_Naruto/** Vaya estafa de despertador bilingüe.

**Naruto/** (Bosteza, con la almohada pegada literalmente a su cara) Oah, vaya estafa de despertador bilingüe.

**D_Naruto/** (saltando como un loco) ¡Lo dije, lo dije!

**Despertador/** U_U (se autodestruye)

**Naruto/** O_o Bah, ya compraré otro, tatebayo. ¡Kuso! Es navidad ¡Bien, bien! Regalos… (sale disparado hacia la sala de estar).

Cuando llega allí, después de haber recorrido los pasillos de Matrix, con el montón de puertas y de haber conocido a gente de todo el mundo, como paseo matutino, se encuentra con un árbol de Navidad de veinticinco metros de altura. La sala de estar de su casa se acaba de convertir en la Capilla Sixtina (pero sin los dibujitos cutres…)

**Naruto/** (con cara de cansancio) ¿Nani? ¿Yo compré ese árbol -_-?

**Árbol/** No, esto es un regalo de Konoha Sports por hacer publicidad de su gama de chandals. ¡Feliz navidad!

**Naruto/** Arigato ^^. Qué frío hace de repente, tatebayo (mira al árbol, luego a la chimenea)

**Árbol/** O_oU

**D_Naruto/** Toma el hacha, Narutín ^^

**Naruto/** (Con cara malvada) Arigato, oyabin…

Lo siguiente que ocurrió está censurado. Digamos que el árbol llegó al país perdido de los árboles grandes y vivió feliz para siempre, haciendo la fotosíntesis y bebiendo agua como un descosido. La vida es tan bella…

**D_Naruto/** ¿Quién va a creer eso?

**Naruto/** Ah, qué calorcito más bueno ^^. ¡Oh, cuántos regalos! (empieza a abrirlos)

**D_Naruto/** Pero si todos los compraste tú, ¿qué gracia tiene?

**Naruto/** Jo, no seas tan malo, tebayo v_v. (Coge un regalo que desconoce) Ah, éste no es mío.

**D_Naruto/** Feliz navidad, Naruto ^^

**Naruto/** ¡Jefe!

**D_Naruto/** ¡Narutín!

**Naruto/** ¡Jefe!

**D_Naruto/** ¡Narutín!

Los dos se abrazan bajo una intensa nevada, con vientos polares de poniente. Al fondo se ve el mar, congelado. Al final cogen una pulmonía tremenda. Tsunade los trata de urgencia, si no esto no podría seguir.

**Tsunade/** (Con los pechos rebotando) Yare, yare. La próxima vez compórtense como adultos.

**Kaolla****Su****(Love****Hina)/** ¿Adultos? ¿Eso se come? ^^

**D_Naruto/** (mirando embobado a Tsunade) ¡Kaolla! ¿Qué haces aquí? o_O

**Kaolla/** ¡Keitaro! (y le mete un patadón al pobre D_Naruto)

**Naruto/** Eso para que aprenda a callarse. Yo soy el protagonista de esto, tatebayo ò.ó

**Tsunade/** En fin, yo no salgo más. ¡Págame lo mío! (mira a D_Naruto amenazadora)

**D_Naruto/** X_X To-toma (le da su cartera, con los ahorros de todo el año)

**Tsunade/** Oh, qué mono ^^. (Le da un beso en la frente, como a Naruto en aquel episodio)

Y, sin más, Tsunade no volvió aquel día por la aldea. D_Naruto se recuperó de sus heridas por arte de magia, mientras le sacaba dinero a Naruto, mencionando no sé qué del miso ramen. De nuevo, en la sala de estar de la posada Hinata…

**D_Naruto/** Teníamos que traer a Kaolla de vuelta ^^

**Naruto/** Si tú lo dices… "Este tío se parece demasiado a Ero-sennin, tebayo ¬¬U"

**Kaolla/** ¡Chicas! (mientras corre hacia las termas)

**Naruto/** Creo que entró aquí. (Abre una puerta y empieza a sonar la música de Star Wars)

**Naru****Narusegawa****(Love****Hina)/** Naruto, soy tu madre…(sigue la música)

**Naruto/** ¡Mamá! Joder, qué buena estás, tebayo o.O

**Naru/** Niño, no digas palabrotas (y suelta un puñetazo que le da a un tío que pasaba por allí)

**Tío****que****pasaba****por****allí/** ¿Por qué a mí-í-í-í-í-í…?

**D_Naruto/** También podrías haberlo llamado Keitaro. Total, él ya está acostumbrado.

**Naru/** ¿Qué insinuas? ¬¬U

**D_Naruto/** Nada, mujer ^^U. Luego te traigo el saco de boxeo.

**Naru/** ¡Vale! Ò.Ó

Después de aquella visita inesperada, Naruto apareció en su ya reconstruida sala de estar. Mientras la chimenea seguía encendida, algo salía de los troncos que se quemaban e intentaba llevarse todos los regalos del chico.

**Algo/** Soy el espíritu del árbol, muhahaha. ¡Te quedarás sin navidad!

**Los****de****SouthPark/** Oh no, se lleva los regalos de Naruto. ¡Cazafantasmas!

**Cazafantasmas/** (suena la sintonía) Aquí estamos. Oh, éste es un caso típico de obsesión navideña.

**Naruto/** ¿Qué dicen estos tíos, tebayo? (De repente, aparece un tío vestido de negro con el pelo naranja)

**Tío****del****pelo****naranja/** Ejem, prefiero Ichigo.

**D_Naruto/** (comiendo galletas mientras ve Bleach) ¿Qué?

**Tío****del****pelo****naranja/** Da igual… ¡Bankai! (Saca una espada de tres metros y le atiza al espíritu del árbol)

**Espíritu****del****árbol/** ¡No-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o, ahora no podré ir a las rebaja-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-s! (y desaparece en un puntito azul)

**D_Naruto/** (terminando de ver el capítulo de Bleach) O.o ¿Qué pasó?

**Naruto/** ¡Yupi! Mis queridos regalos ^^ (los abraza todos)

**Tío****del****pelo****naranja/** Trabajo hecho ^^. Ah, Inoue…

**Inoue/** (Vestida con una faldita y un top azul) Kurosaki-kun, te estoy esperando.

**D_Naruto/** (le mete un castañazo a Ichigo y se transforma en él) Vámonos, tía bue-… digo, Inoue (poniendo voz sexy)

**Ichigo/** (volando por Konoha) A buenas horas me cambias el nombre ¬¬U

**Naruto/** (Abre el único regalo que él no compró) ¡Uoh ô_ô, el último juego de peleas para Play 3! Qué bueno es el jefe. Pena que no esté para darle mi regalo, tatebayo.

**D_Naruto/** (aparece de la nada) Para algo soy el autor, muahahaha. ¿Decías, Naruto? n_n

**Naruto/** Oyabin, toma mi regalo. Feliz navidad, tebayo ^^ (y le da un paquete con el papel de regalo más caro de Konoha)

**D_Naruto/** ¿Cuánto cobra este tío por las misiones? o.ó. (Abre el regalo) Uoh, un álbum de fotos (lo abre por el centro y sale un poster desplegable)

…

Pasa Goku en su nube voladora (¿?). Yo que sé, para que quede original ^^U. (Si tú lo dices…)

Por cierto, ¿qué le pasó a D_Naruto? (Es que el desplegable ése es de una tía buenorra).

¿Y quién es? o.o (Pues ella es…) ¡Censurado!

Después de recibir el regalo, D_Naruto volvió a la vida con varias transfusiones de sangre y una cantidad inmensa de galletas de chocolate.

**D_Naruto/** (con estrellitas en los ojos) Es que… es que, ¡me encantan!

Bien, como decía, Naruto estaba intentando meter el juego en la Play Station 3, pero no había manera.

**Naruto/** ¡Kuso! Déjame jugar, tebayo-o-o-o.

**Play****3/** Tienes que tratarme con cariño. Así yo me abr… (¡Censurado!)

(Cómo están los fics hoy en día). Yare, yare. Bueno, un instante después, la puerta sonó.

**Puerta/** Mok, mok.

**D_Naruto/** (con una sierra mecánica en las manos) ¬¬U

**Puerta/** ¡Pan pararapa pan pan! ^^U

**D_Naruto/** (encendiendo la sierra) Tenemos una puerta graciosilla, ¿eh?

La puerta se abre, y empieza a entrar gente. De forma que, de nuevo, el salón de la casa de Naruto se agranda. Esta vez, como si fuera el estadio de las finales de Pokemon (en fin…).

Los primeros en pasar son Shikamaru, Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata y Kiba con Akamaru (o Akamaru con Kiba, cómo creció el perrito o.O). Luego, aparecen un montón de personajes de otros animes.

**Naruto/** Ey, Chicamarryu ^^

**Shikamaru/** Mendokse, este tío me da náuseas (pasa de todo y se va a ver las nubes)

**Naruto/** ¡Sas Uke! ^^

**Sas****Uke/** Na wa Uchiha SASUKE ¬¬ (con voz chula)

**D_Naruto/** (saca una katana ANBU edición limitada) No te pases de listo ¬¬U

**Sasuke/** ^^U Arigato. (Con la cara roja, acercándose a Naruto) Ko-konnichiwa, Na-Naruto…

**D_Naruto/** (señalando a Sasuke) ¿Qué te dije sobre "esto", Sasukín?

**Sasuke/** Gomen ne… (se va llorando y pasa al lado de Sakura)

**Sakura/** ¡Sasuke-kun! ^^ (lo ve llorando) ¿Qué te pasa, Sasuke-kun? o.ó

**Sasuke/** (recuperando su voz seria) Eres una pesada (se larga llorando, otra vez)

**Sakura/** Sasuke-kun… (Inner Sakura: Shannaro ò.ó, a mí nadie me rechaza y menos un mocoso llorica)

**D_Naruto/** (con un paquete de galletas de chocolate) Uoh, qué interesante está el capítulo de "Pasión de Shinobi" hoy ò.o

**Naruto/** Ey, Sakura-chyan ^^

**Sakura/** (sollozando) Eres un pesado ¬¬ (con su voz de Inner. Luego, se va tras Sasuke)

**Naruto/** ¿Qué le pasa a todo el mundo hoy, tatebayo?

**D_Naruto/** (que pasaba por allí) Va a ser del riego…

**Naruto/** Va a ser, tebayo (ve pasar a Hinata) Oi, Tinaha ^^

**Tinaha****(Hinata)/** Usuratonkachi ¬¬U. Naruto, eres un pa-ya-su.

**Momo-chan****(Peach****Girl)/** ¿Okayasu? ¿Alguien sabe dónde está O-ka-ya-su? (empieza a llorar desconsolada)

**TenTen**** "****TomaToma****"****/** (vestida de periodista, con su libreta y el cámara a su lado) Etto… Adachi Momo-san, ¿tú no tenías una relación seria con Touji? o.ó

**Momo-chan/** (entre sollozos) Bueno, verás… al final, atashi… (Censurado)

**D_Naruto/** ¡Que yo no he visto el final del anime! o.O

**TenTen**** "****TomaToma****"****/** (enfocando a D_Naruto) ¿Acaso estamos en los EEUU? Con tanta censura… ¬¬UU

**D_Naruto/** (cargando una catapulta medieval) A ti nadie te llamó ¬¬ (Coloca a TenTen y a su cámara en ella y lanza)

**Árbitro/** ¡Fill Goal! Es válido. D_Naruto gana la Superbowl.

**D_Naruto/** ¡Aww yeah! Lo conseguí… (empieza a bailar "We are the champions" junto a Naruto y Sasuke) Sasuke ¬¬ (el chico se va llorando de allí, OTRA VEZ)

**Alonso/** (en su F1, con mono y casco) … (y una botella de sidra) "Güi ar de shampion… que sí, que no…"

**D_Naruto****y****Naruto/** ¿Nani? El Narutard, dattebayo ô.ô

**Narutard/** (con acento alemán) Imitadorres barratos ¬¬ (se va en un Ferrari)

**Ayudante****del****Narutard/** (cara de témpano) … (se va en un McClaren al que le rompe el motor)

**Noemí****Galera****(OT)/** (con cara seria) Fernando Alonso… sigues con nosotros.

En el cielo de Konoha.

**TenTen**** "****Terminator****"****/** (volando) Volveré… (se encuentra con Ichigo)

**Ichigo/** Ah, Inoue… (mira a TenTen)

**TenTen**** "****TomaToma****"****/** No, guapo. Pero por ti soy quien quieras (le guiña un ojo)

**Ichigo/** Bueno, pero sólo si él también viene (señala al cámara, sonriendo y mostrando la Zanpatukoh)

**Cámara/** (mirando la espada con alegría) Es nuestro… destino.

**TenTen**** "****TomaToma****"****/** (planchazo en el cielo) …

**D_Naruto/** Lo que me tiene intrigado es, ¿quién será el cámara? o.ó

Volviendo a la Liga Pokemon… (a la sala de estar de Naruto v,v)

**D_Naruto/** (está en todo lados) Soy Kami ò.ó (vende entradas en un puesto instalado en la puerta, cortada, de la casa de Naruto) Voy a ser millonario, muahahaha.

**Carlos****Sobera/** ¿Quiere usted ser millonario? O.ô (desaparece con la misma)

En el campo central de la Liga Pokemon… (arg, paso v_v)

**Ash****Ketchup/** (le sale mayonesa por los dedos) Te elijo a ti, Pichaku Mostaza.

**Público/** Sí, es mi nombre ¬¬, ¿qué pasa? (debería estar gritando y aplaudiendo…)

**D_Naruto/** Esto empieza a desvariar. Es un fic sobre Naruto…

**Naruto/** (echado en una tumbona en las Seychelles) ¿Me llamabas, oyabin? (se levanta las gafas de sol)

De vuelta en lo que quiera que sea el salón… (ja, se dio por vencido n.n)

**Chrno,****Rosette****y****Azmaria****(Chrno****Crusade)/** Ya casi teníamos a Aion…

**Todo****el****mundo/** ¿?

**Sakura/** (Chica inteligente donde las haya) Ejem, ¿esto no era sobre Naruto?

Todo desaparece en un gran agujero sideral. La nada se apodera del Universo y la oscuridad se cierne.

**La****Nada/** Bwajajajaja (se atraganta con la oscuridad y mueren juntas. Se enciende una bombilla)

**D_Naruto/** Tienes razón… (se aclara la garganta) Hace doce años, la aldea de Konoha, en el país del Fuego, fue atacada por un zorro de nueve colas llamado Kyuubi… bla, bla…

**Sakura/** No me refería a eso ^^U

**D_Naruto/** (contando el dinero no devuelto de las entradas) Un millón, dos millones… Ah, sí ^^U. Bien, metamos esto en vereda. A ver, voy a pasar lista: Nara Shikamaru

**Shikamaru/** Responder es demasiado problemático… (se va a ver las nubes)

**D_Naruto/** Eso es un sí. Uchiha Sasuke… ¡deja a Naruto! ¬¬

**Sasuke/** H-hai ^/^

**D_Naruto/** Haruno Sakura ^^

**Sakura/** Presente, D_Naruto-sensei (le guiña un ojo)

**D_Naruto/**(con corazones en los ojos) Hyuuga Hinata.

**Tinaha****(Hinata)/**… (mira a D_Naruto con cara de mala leche y el Byakugan activo)

**D_Naruto/** o_oU (con voz temblorosa) Inuzuka Kiba…

**Kiba/** (Durmiendo sobre Akamaru) Oi…

**D_Naruto/** Vaya energía tiene el chico o.ó. Uzumaki Naruto.

**Naruto/** (jugando a la Play 3) ¡Yo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-s! (deja sordo a todos, menos a Sakura y D_Naruto que tenían tapones en los oídos)

**D_Naruto****y****Sakura/** Tapones anti-Naruto. Si tiene alguna duda, consulte al farmacéutico ^^

**Momo-chan/** (aún seguía por allí) Sumimasen ^/^… ¿Okayasu es farmacéutico?

**D_Naruto/** Sakura, sigue con la explicación. Yo me llevo a Momo-chan ò.ó. Sígueme, tía bue-… Momo-chan ^^

**Momo-chan/** Arigato gozaimasu, D_Naruto-san ^/^ (los dos desaparecen en una nube de humo)

Sakura siguió explicando el motivo de aquella extraña concurrencia. Les dijo que tendrían que enfrentarse contra Naruto, uno a uno, al juego de la Play 3. Él ya lo controlaba perfectamente. Aclaró, que quien fuese capaz de derrotarlo, cobraría su trabajo en este fic y, los demás, se quedarían con las ganas. Es más, tendrían que pagar una multa a Kakashi, si no él haría cosas raras (¿?) con los que se negaran a pagar.

**Sakura/** Kakashi-sensei, eso te lo acabas de inventar ¬¬U

**Kakashi****(narrador)/** Ohayo ^^U. Bueno, tenía que intentarlo, jeje… (desaparece en una nube de humo)

**Nube****de****humo/** Pesas demasiado ¬¬, quiero cobrar extras.

**Kakashi/** Yare, yare… (utiliza el mangekyou sharingan y viaja a otra dimensión)

(En otra dimensión) Y, sin más, los combates empezaron. Naruto "tebayo" acabó muy rápido con todos los que se presentaban allí, atraídos por el dinero del premio. (Aquello parecía una concentración de cosplayers) … (¿Kakashi?o.o) … (Será… ¬¬. Está vendiendo fotos de los participantes a los espectadores de la otra dimensión)

**Kakashi/** ¡Compren una foto firmada por sus ídolos! ¡Sólo 50 € por foto! ^^

**D_Naruto/** (sólo su voz) Kakashi, quiero el 70 %, muahahaha. Si no, ya sabes qué te pasará ò.ó

**Kakashi/** (mirando a todos lados) No, eso no… mi máscara no-o-o-o-o-o-o (despertando de la pesadilla) Arf, qué susto v.v

Después de este paréntesis empezaron los combates finales. Los que se suponen que eran los únicos, ¿quién habrá llamado a toda esa gente? (no te hagas el despistado ¬¬)

Bueno ^^U, el primer encuentro fue Naruto vs Kiba.

**Naruto/** (con el mando pegado a las manos) Soy el mejor, jei jei. Llegaré a ser Hokage.

**Kiba/** (bostezando) Oi, Naruto, esto es un juego…

**Naruto/** (mirando a Akamaru) Ei, Kiba, tu perro me habla, tatebayo… (con los ojos en forma de líneas)

**Akamaru/** ¿Wof wof?

**Kiba/** (bostezando) Déjalo Akamaru… es un caso perdido…

**Naruto/** (mirando al televisor) ¡Te elijo a ti, butanero, tebayo! Jajaja, ¿quién se vestiría así?

**Todos/** (señalando a Naruto)

**Naruto/** U.U

Al final ganó Naruto con un combo, por supuesto. Kiba se durmió a mitad de la partida y el pobre Akamaru no pudo coger bien el mando con sus patas. El siguiente en luchar sería Shikamaru que…

**Shikmaru/** Jugar a esto es demasiado problemático. Me retiro. Prefiero el ajedrez.

Así pues, Shikamaru se fue a ver las nubes, mientras jugaba al ajedrez con Temari y su abanico de sevillana que…

**Temari/** No soy sevillana ¬¬U

**Narrador/** (en otra dimensión) ¿Y el abanico para qué es? o.o

**Temari/** ¡No, otra vez perdí! ¡Ninpou Kamaitachi! (Shikamaru y el tablero volaron, encontrándose con Ichigo, TenTen "TomaToma" y su cámara)

**Ichigo****y****el****cámara/** ¡Bien, orgía!

**Narrador/** (en otra dimensión) Ahora entiendo lo del abanico

El siguiente en participar sería Sasuke que, en vez de mirar a la pantalla, sólo se fijaba en Naruto. Mientras que el chico zorro (¿será porque nunca hace caso? ô.ô) ¬¬U Mientras que el chico de ojos azules volvía a elegir al butanero.

**Naruto/** (pensando) Quiero hacer el especial de la bombona, tebayo . ¡Sí, sí! (en voz alta) ¡Yo-o-o-o-o-o-s!

**Sasuke/** (mirando a Naruto con estrellitas en los ojos) Ay, pero cómo grita mi macho.

**Sakura/** (que estaba mirando a Sasuke) ¿Sasuke… kun? O.ó

Al mismo tiempo, en el International Airport of Konoha (Aeropuerto Internacional de Konoha ^^) Gracias por la traducción simultánea ¬¬ (De nada ^^)

**Itachi/** (haciendo una reverencia) Bienvuelto, D_Naruto-sama. ¿Qué tal su estancia en Hawaii?

**D_Naruto/** (con voz de mafioso) Ah, querido hijo. Al principio todo iba muy bien, hasta que llegaron Sai y Sae (Peach Girl) … (se convierte en rambo) ¡Y aquello fue un infierno, general!

**Itachi/** (con su mirada fría y el mangekyou activo) ¿Quiere que mate a esos dos?

**D_Naruto/** (rascándose la barba de 3 días) Ya hablaremos sobre eso. Dime, ¿cómo van los combates?

**Itachi/** (sacando una libreta) Naruto sigue en pie. Ya sólo le quedan tres para ganar.

**D_Naruto/** Naruhodo. Es un buen poke… digo, shinobi ^^U

**Sasuke/** (con su voz seria, aparece en un agujero temporal) ¡Itachi, te voy a matar! ¡Chidori!

**Itachi/** (agarra a Sasuke sin casi moverse) ¡Hermanito! ^o^

Luego, suben a un coche negro con nubes rojas. El vehículo está lleno de peluches (casi todos de Sasuke o.o)

**Sasuke/**(entrando en el coche) Mi hermano mayor, ¿me quiere tanto? o.O

**D_Naruto/** (guardando unos maletines negros llenos a reventar) No, esto es atrezzo. Él te odia, como todo el mundo.

**Sasuke/** (a punto de llorar) Pero, yo no soy malo…

**D_Naruto/** (aguantando la risa) Te comprendo. Yo sí soy malo, muahaha. A llorar al valle.

**Sasuke/** (yendo al valle a llorar) Adiós Konoha… (se encuentra con Ichigo, TenTen "TomaToma", el cámara del destino, Shikamaru, Sai y Sae, que irremediablemente llegaron al valle volando)

**Todos/** (con cara feliz) Hola, Sasuke ^^

**Sasuke/** (con cara triste) H-hola… v_v

**Todos/** Nosotros te queremos (algunos entre susurros) …para la orgía, muahaha.

**Sasuke/** ¡Bien, me quedo aquí! ^^ (lo que pasa después está censurado)

Se me olvidaba: el conductor del coche es un tío azul con un peinado bastísimo.

**Pitufo****conductor/** (saca una espada de veinte metros con vendas) ¿Te has visto a ti, Kakashi?

**Narrador/** (en otra dimensión) ¿Ése es el cuchillito que utilizas para peinarte?

**Pitufo****conductor/** (comiendo atunes frescos) Itachi-san, se está metiendo conmigo, buah…

**Itachi/** (activando el mangekyou sharingan) Kakashi-san, no te metas con mi subordinado o… (susurrando al oído) te quito… la ropa ^o^

**Narrador****(Kakashi)/** (en otra dimensión) ¡No-o-o-o-o-o-o! (despertando de la pesadilla) Arf, qué susto. Me largo de esta dimensión.

(Y se larga de esa dimensión v,v) Bueno, al desaparecer Sasuke misteriosamente, Naruto ganó automáticamente y pasó al siguiente combate, que le enfrentaría a su querida Sakura-chan.

**Sakura/** (con cara malvada) Naruto, cariño, si me dejas ganar… (con voz muy melosa) …puedes hacerme lo que quieras (le guiña un ojo, mientras rechupetea un chupa chups)

**Akane****(Ranma)/** (con cara de enfado) ¿Por qué miras a esa chica más que a mí? Ranma, te odio… (y se va corriendo)

**Ranma/** O.O ¿Y ahora qué hice? (Corre tras Akane) ¡Espera, Akane!

**Naruto/** (mirando a Sakura con sus ojos lineales) Ey… (los abre, de repente, a lo bestia) ¡Ya lo sé! Si aprieto el triángulo al mismo tiempo que el cuadrado, y le doy a L1 junto con R2, girando sobre la tangente de alfa, sumando luego el arco coseno de omega… (diez minutos después) ¡Conseguí hacer el especial de la bombona, tebayo! Seré Hokage… (llora de felicidad)

**Sakura/** (con los ojos en blanco y la barbilla tocando el suelo) Este tío… es invencible. Inner Sakura: Nada que hacer v_v (y las dos empiezan a llorar desconsoladas)

**D_Naruto/** (acabante de llegar a casa de Naruto) Ey, Sakura, te traigo regalitos ^^

**Sakura****e****Inner/** (con los ojos brillando) D_Naruto-sensei, enséñamelos… (y se van de allí en otra nube de humo)

**Nube****de****humo****2/** El servicio está muy mal. Nos pondremos en huelga v.v

Y, por fin, llega el último combate. De esta manera, la sala de estar vuelve a transformarse. Esta vez parece un campo de fútbol, pero con unas gradas que no tienen límite (otra vez haciendo negocio ¬¬U) Er… como decía, el estadio lleno a reventar para ver la final entre Naruto y Hinata.

**D_Naruto/** (contando la recaudación de las entradas) Muahahaha, soy malo y poderoso ò.ó…

**Hacienda/** (apareciendo sin avisar) Para mala, ¡yo! Bwajajaja. El ochenta por ciento de tu dinero es mío, sin hablar de los intereses a corto y medio plazo por abrir espectáculos sin permiso, además de pagar las licencias municipales que… (15 minutos más tarde) Eso hace un total de… (le enseña la factura a D_Naruto)

**D_Naruto/** (con el alma por fuera subiendo al cielo) …

**Naruto/** (sacando un talonario con dibujitos de zorros de nueve colas) Ey, toma esto, tatebayo (le da un cheque a Hacienda)

**Hacienda/** (comprueba el cheque) ¿Qué? ¡No puede ser…! (Hacienda se queda ciega y arde en llamas)

**Naruto/** (con unas gafas de chulo) El poder de Kyuubi, muahahaha. (Mira a su oponente) Oi, Tinaha ^^

**Shino/** (que pasaba con sus bichos por allí) Eh, Naruto, si no respetas a los demás, ellos no te respetarán a ti. Además, ella es mi compañera de equipo y no se llama Tinaha, sino Hinata. Claramente, tienes problemas para decir su nombre correctamente a causa de un trauma infantil que…

**D_Naruto/** (con un megáfono en la mano) ¡Seguridad, llévense a este pesado!

**Shino/** (colocándose las gafas) Irremediablemente, tengo que marcharme ya, dado que ese señor tiene un problema de tolerancia hacia las personas como yo que…

**D_Naruto/** (con la vena hinchada) Vaya asco de seguridad (saca un tanque de guerra modernizado con radar anti-bichos y un rayo láser) ¡Fuego a discreción! (Luego se larga con Sakura)

**Shino/** (explotando en un montón de bichos) Esto no quedará así… (con voz de mosca cojonera)

(Ya decía yo por qué tanta pesadez…) Por favor, ¿podemos empezar el maldito combate? Quiero acabar con esto ya. Esta noche dan un especial sobre "Excusas que decir para cuando llegas tarde" y no quiero perdérmelo v.v (¬¬ Este tío…) Continuando con la pelea…

**Tinaha****(Hinata)/** (mirando a Naruto con cara de pocos amigos) Usuratonkachi, voy a destrozarte y luego haré comida para gatos con tus sobras.

**Naruto/** (mira fijamente a Hinata) Esta tía me recuerda a alguien, tebayo ô.o

**Shinchan/** (apareciendo misteriosamente, se acerca a Hinata) Uoh uoh, eh guapa… ¿te gusta la sopita? Ehjejeje.

**Tinaha****(Hinata)/** (mira a Shinchan) ¬¬U Niño, mira, una hucha parlante…

**Tonton/** (cayendo del cielo) Bleh, bleh…

**Shinchan/** Uoh, es verdad. Adiós, guapa, ehjejeje (y se va con Tonton)

**Todos/**

**Kon****(Bleach)/** (con un traje de árbitro) Bueno, yo soy el juez de esta pelea ò.ó

De repente, el público se levanta… (Bien, por fin un público de verdad ^^) Pues eso, se levanta y pasa por encima de Kon.

**Kon/** (con pisadas por todo su cuerpo de peluche) ¡Rukia nee-san!

**Rukia****(Bleach)/** (mirando a no se sabe dónde) Ichigo…

**Renji****(Bleach)/** (misteriosamente, estaba al lado de la chica) Rukia, olvida a ese cabrón ò.ó… (y se van juntos, montados en un hollow)

**D_Naruto/** (mirando aquello atónito) Ehm, lo mejor será seguir. Tú (señalando a un tipo del público que no dejaba de toser), tú serás el árbitro… (y cierra la ventana del hotel donde estaba con una chica)

**Tipo****del****público****que****no****deja****de****toser/** (mirando al que escribe) Hayate, onegai ¬¬U. Cof, cof… Las reglas son simples… cof, cof… quien gane el combate en la play 3… cof, cof… gana en la realidad v,v… cof, cof…

**Público/** Oh, qué sabio es O.O (empieza a aplaudir al árbitro)

**Naruto****y****Hinata/** ¬¬UU

Después de todo aquello, empezó el combate entre el butanero y un personaje que se parece a Hinata, pero con ropa distinta. Misteriosamente, sólo eran las doce de la mañana.

**Tinaha****(Hinata)/** (mira hacia el que escribe) ¿Por qué no pones Hinata sólo? ¬¬. Ah, al narrador: el personaje soy yo con otra ropa ¬¬U.

**El****que****escribe/** Yo escribo lo que me mandan ^^

**Narrador/** Yo digo lo que me escriben ^^

**Tinaha****(Hinata)/** ¬¬U Empiezo a mosquearme de verdad…

El combate iba muy igualado, cuando el butanero hizo un rasengan y dejó a la chica que se parece a Hinata (pero con ropa distinta ^^) semi-inconsciente. Pero, Hinata hizo un combo de botones y logró levantarse, haciendo el especial de aquel personaje. Sacó una bola de cristal e hizo la invocación de la bruja Lola.

**Bruja****Lola/** Contró, má mamarraxo no… Contró, te vi a poné do vela negrha…

Hinata, mediante su personaje, hizo el mega especial (conocido como Bola de la Adivinación, "Do Vela Negrha"), cerrando el circuito de chakra del butanero, que ya no pudo hacer más el especial de la bombona. Sin embargo, el personaje de Naruto empezó a rodearse de un chakra raro que no paraba de hacer bombonas.

**Butanero/** Uzugasi Gasuto, si no te importa, gasebayo ¬¬… (soltando sangre por todos lados) No puedo perder aquí…arf, arf… porque… arf, arf… porque… ¡éste es mi camino del gas!

El chakra raro lo envolvió totalmente, mientras en el otro lado de la pantalla la chica que se parecía a Hinata (pero con ropa distinta ^^), se escondía tras una piedra. El combate estaba decidido.

**Naruto/** (con los ojos abiertos y sonriendo) ¡Ahora, el mega especial de las bombonas, tebayo! ¡Bombonag-¡ ¿Ara?

Las pilas de la Play 3 se acabaron (sin sentido ô.ô)

**Play****3/** (llorando) Te dije que me tratarás bien… snif…

Y, por fin, todo aquello terminó. Segundos después, Naruto despertó de aquel sueño tan extraño. El despertador daba las dos de la tarde del 25 de diciembre. El chico salió corriendo hacia la sala de estar, donde un pequeño árbol de Navidad le daba la bienvenida.

**Pequeño****árbol****de****Navidad/** Bienvenido, feliz navidad ^^

**Naruto/** Kakashi-sensei, ¿qué haces?

**Kakashi/** (terminando el Henge, mientras cogía regalos de Naruto) Jejeje, pues… estaba poniendo mi regalo para ti. Toma ^^U (y le da uno de los regalos que Naruto había puesto)

**Naruto/** (abre el paquete) ¡Ah, miso ramen! ^^ ¡Es la mejor navidad de todas, tebayo!

En el hotel Palace de Konoha.

**D_Naruto/** (acostado en la cama viendo la tele) Pobre Naruto, es tan baka…

**Sakura/** (acostada en la misma cama) Sí… Oye, apaga la tele. Quiero darte mi regalo de navidad (le guiña un ojo)

**D_Naruto/** (con la cara colorada) Sakura… (y aquí se baja el telón, roído por ratas nucleares)

**Tortugas****ninja/** Sin faltar, ¿eh? ¬¬

**FIN** (Por fin v.v)

**Yamato/** Etto… ¿por qué no hiciste publicidad de mi empresa, cuando transformaba la sala de estar de Naruto?

**D_Naruto/** Ups ^^U, ¿me habías pagado?

**Yamato/** Ehm… no ^^U

**D_Naruto/** Pues no te quejes ¬¬…

**¡Feliz navidad!**


End file.
